Kailyn Lowry
}} Kailyn Rae Lowry (previously Marroquin; born March 1, 1992) In 2009 at the age of 17, Kailyn from Nazareth, Pennsylvania got pregnant by her then-boyfriend Jo Rivera. Kailyn's episode focuses on the lack of support she receives from her own family, forcing her to rely on Jo's family. On January 18, 2010, Lowry gave birth to son Isaac Elliot Rivera. In Late 2010, MTV announced that they were doing a follow-up series Teen Mom 2, which follows the lives of four new girls from'' Season 2'' of 16 and Pregnant just like their first season''' Teen Mom', Kailyn was one of the four girls picked for the show. In season 5, Kailyn fell in love with Javi Marroquin and gave birth to their son Lincoln Marshall her second child, on November 16, 2013. After miscarrying their second child Ariella Noelle, Javi and Kailyn suffered marital problems. They divorced when Javi went overseas for six months. On August 5, 2017 Lowry gave birth to son Lux Russell with Chris Lopez. Teen Mom 2 Season 1 * Ep 1 ''Nothing Stays the Same' '-- Heartbroken when Jo breaks up with her, Kailyn tries to get over it by flirting with a guy at work. * Ep 2 ''So Much to Lose' '-- Kailyn starts dating a new guy and Jo and his family don't take it well. * Ep 3 ''Change of Heart' '-- Jo's parents give Kailyn an ultimatum: ditch the new boyfriend and focus on school, or move out. * Ep 4 ''Moving In, Moving On' '-- Kailyn is forced to borrow money from Jo to make her school payments. * Ep 5 ''Too Much Too Fast' '-- Kailyn starts college but also must find a new place for her and Isaac to live when Jo's parents kick them out. * Ep 6 ''Taking Sides' '-- Kailyn moves back in with Jo's parents but tells everyone she doesn't want to be with Jo. * Ep 7 ''Switching Gears' '-- Kailyn gets a second job to afford to move out on her own. * Ep 8 '''Pushing the Limit' '-- Kailyn dates her ex without telling Jo. * Ep 9 ''Slippery Slope' '-- Jo confronts Kailyn about dating her ex Jordan; Kailyn moves back in with her mom. * Ep 10 ''Two Steps Forward' '-- Kailyn settles into life with her mom but can't get her belongings back from Jo. * Ep 11 ''One Step Back' '-- Kailyn tries to focus on college and files an official custody agreement with Jo. * Ep 12 ''Judgement Day' '-- Kailyn signs a joint custody agreement. * Ep 13 ''Reunion' '-- The girls look back on the past year with Dr. Drew Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 * Ep 2 ''Love Hurts' '-- Kailyn and Jo attend their first court date. * Ep 4 ''Faded Love' '-- Kailyn reviews her custody agreement for the second time. * Ep 5 ''So Hard to Say Goodbye' '-- Kailyn and Javi get closer after taking a big step. * Ep 6 ''Fall to Pieces' '-- Kailyn rethinks her actions after a violent outburst towards Javi. * Ep 7 ''For Better or For Worse' '-- Kailyn and Javi discuss their future and possible marriage plans. * Ep 8 ''Don't Be Cruel' '-- Kailyn and Javi contemplate getting married in Las Vegas. * Ep 11 ''Hard Knocks' '-- Kailyn must inform Jo of her future with Javi. * Ep 12 ''The End of the Road' '-- Kailyn and Javi get married. Season 5 * Ep 1 ''Revelations' '-- Kailyn has a baby shower. * Ep 2 ''Love Will Never Do Without You' '-- Kailyn gets into a verbal altercation with Jo over her move to Delaware with Javi. * Ep 3 ''Keep Your Head Up' '-- Jo and Kailyn have another argument during Isaac's dropoff. * Ep 4 ''Working Overtime' '-- Kailyn and Javi go house-hunting and put in an offer. * Ep 5 ''You Got Me' '-- Kailyn begins planning her wedding. * Ep 6 ''False Positives' '-- Kailyn and Jo attend court again. * Ep 9 ''Miss You Much' '-- Kailyn learns that her mom won't be attending her wedding. * Ep 10 ''We Belong Together' '-- Kailyn and Javi get married. * Ep 12 ''What You See is Not What You Get' '-- Kailyn goes into labour. * Ep 13 ''That's The Way Love Goes' '-- Kailyn stresses about being left alone with kids when Javi must go back to work. * Ep 14 ''Keep It Together' '-- Kailyn's stress levels rise as she tries to maintain a perfect marriage and raise two children. * Ep 15 ''When Everything Seems Wrong' ' -- Kailyn decides to invite Jo and his girlfriend Vee to Isaac's birthday party. Photo Gallery Kailyn & Javi.jpeg Kailyn & Isaac.jpeg Kailyn.jpeg Kailyn & her boys.png Kailyn & Lincoln.jpeg Kailyn, Javi & Isaac.jpeg Kailyn, Jo & Isaac.jpeg KailynLowry1.png KailynLowry.png Kailynfees.png Kailynstudent.png Kailynupset.png Kailynjordandate.png Kailynjordan.png Kailynbasement.png Kailyn-and-isaac.png Kailyn.png Category:Teen Mom 2 Category:Mother Category:Born in March Category:Teen Mom 2 cast members Category:16 and Pregnant Category:16 and Pregnant cast members